Reminisce
by KuchiePotchie
Summary: Do you believe in FOREVER? Hikari believes that forever is so good to be true, until one day, she daydreams and reminisces the past. Love finds a way.


Reminisce

Chapter 1

"_To look backward for a while is to refresh the eye, to restore it, and to render it the more fit for its prime function of looking forward."_

Yeah. I have already accepted the fact that everything will just remain as memory of the past. Whenever I get the chance to watch the sun as it rises beneath the horizon, I come up to realize that this day would be a new beginning. Maybe it's a bit difficult to start your day without the people and things you accustomed to be with. But I repeatedly tell to myself, "Just go on, and act like nothing has happened. SMILE."

"!"

I didn't notice that it was 6 am. I still feel my puffy gold fish eyes. It pretty hurts, I said. But I need to wake up and go to school.

"Hikari, you'll be late for school! Hurry! Remember, it's your first day in the university!"

"Alright Mom. I'm coming down. I'll just fix my things."

Well I did what I told Mom. I fixed my things and afterwards, I saw a thing that I don't want to see. It was a picture of me and Kei. I thought I have already casted off all those stuffs that would remind me about that guy. Suddenly, my soul has taken me somewhere – a place I know I can't resist, a place where happiness will shower me all over.

My story started with this.

Since my junior years, I have this "attached feeling" or for short, I've been in loved to my best friend Kei. I admit he is popular within the campus. Girls inside and outside the campus want to take a glimpse of him, furthermore, they somehow wished to barely touch him. Despite of the notoriety Kei has, I can clearly see through his eyes that he doesn't want to live his life like this. People keep on chasing him, and at a time, most of them keep on stalking him. I understand that it is very tough and inconvenient for someone to subsist life that way, especially, he is my best friend and I knew him very well. At the latter part, that popularity doesn't attract me; moreover, it was Kei's whole personality and attitude. Though he's been very busy with his school works and activities, he's been there for me, especially at those times when I feel depressed and downhearted with a certain thing or problem. He's been very good to me, and he treated me so special despite of our social statuses, and that made me fall in love deeper and deeper with him.

"Hika, then he hugs me. "Stop crying. You'll smile soon. I promise." Kei says with a smile painted on his face, and afterwards pinch my cheeks with his both hands.

I remembered those lines from him. He always says I'll smile soon. But I keep on wondering, why soon? Can you just make it now? But whenever I ask that question unto myself, I get more clueless. My questions are still kept unanswered. Until one day, I made a call to him and he heard me crying.

"Ke.…!"

"Hikari, what happened? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, it's just that…"

I have no words to say. I keep on thinking, would I tell him that I've been broken again? Or I'll just shut up, and pretend that I'm okay?

Days passed, and I didn't notice that we became closer and closer. At that time, I feel very gruesome and sad, but he's been there to comfort me and make me smile.

"Hika, I just want to ask you something."

"Sure Kei, what is it?"

"What if I court you?"

"You are completely insane. That's too impossible. We're just friends, remember? So why are you saying that thing to me? You're just hungry I guess cum'on! Let's eat! "

Suddenly, he holds my hand, makes a tight grip. I can feel his warm hands holding mine. This time, I know I wasn't dreaming at all, my fantasies became reality and my heart starts to beat faster. I can feel butterflies running in my stomach.

"I'm serious Hika.. Just give me a chance."

I didn't utter any word but I just hugged him tight to have an assurance that this scene is really happening. Days passed and we did a lot of stuffs. We went out of town; he toured me out of town and brought me to the places I've never been. Now I knew the meaning of his phrase, that "I'll smile soon" and this is it.

"Thanks Kei. I've never been as happy as now. You really made my day."

Those memories linger on my mind. The happiness we used to share; the romance and spark felt, the scent of his perfume, his sweetness and most of all, the love we both have for each other.

But all of a sudden, it was gone. I was daydreaming.. again.


End file.
